This invention relates to a pylon for a tow rope for waterskiing and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a tow rope pylon with a rotatable bushing for reducing friction between the tow rope and the pylon.
Power boats which are used to pull water skiers are commonly equipped with a pylon which provides an anchor point for attaching the tow rope. The pylon is an elongated pole which is mounted in the center of the boat. The upper end of the pylon may include a radially enlarged flange and a spherical ball above the flange for retaining the tow rope on the pylon between the flange and the ball.
As a skier moves from one side of the wake to the other, the tow rope rotates about the pylon. Friction between the rope and the pylon can wear and abrade the rope and can interfere with the skier's movements. For example, in tournament slalom competition, the ski boat is steered along a path between two rows of buoys, and the competitor skis around buoys on alternate sides of the wake. After each pass, the tow rope is shortened. As the rope gets shorter, the skier moves faster from one side to the other, and the load on the pylon increases.
As the pulling force which is exerted by the tow rope on the pylon increases, friction reduces the freedom of the rope to pivot about the pylon. As a result, the rope sometimes "ratchets" about the pylon, i.e., the portion of the rope which engages the pylon will move in a series of discrete jerking movements rather than in one continuous smooth motion.